


Pale Petals

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize for nothing, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: A gentle teatime moment between the King and Queen of Valla.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pale Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a whirlwind of about an hour and a half, most of it done when I was barely conscious and fighting to not be facedown asleep on my keyboard.

“Sorry I’m late.” Corrin said as he opened the glass door onto the balcony. He looked slightly out of breath, like he’d just run up the stairs. Knowing him, he probably had.

“I haven’t been waiting long.” Azura assured. While she had poured herself some tea while waiting, she was still on her first cup and it was still plenty hot.

Corrin began to cross the distance from the door to the little table where she sat. Before he was even at her side, the blue-haired woman was already leaning up to kiss him.

“You look lovely today, Zuzu.” He murmured when their lips parted.

“You already told me that this morning, love.” Azura replied in a teasing lilt.

“Am I not allowed to repeat the truth?” Corrin asked, hints of a laugh on his voice. Her only response was a gentle shake of her head.

As he took a step back to take his seat opposite his wife, Corrin looked away from his wife for the first time since he set foot on the balcony. “Lilies.” A few pure white flowers rested in a small glass vase.

“I asked the maids to bring some out when they set the table.” Azura said. “Lilies always make me think of you.” Were she a couple of years younger, around the age she was when they first fell in love, the blush that dusted her cheeks would be a lot redder. A lot had happened since then, though. She had grown more comfortable in romance.

The same could not be said for her husband. “A-ah!” Corrin started slightly and his pale face flushed crimson. Azura giggled.

“Um, well…” Corrin cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to compose himself. “I think that-” he gently grabbed a lily by the stem with his thumb and forefinger and pulled it from the vase. “-such beautiful flowers are much better fit for my beautiful queen.” He slipped the flower into her hair, the stem resting on her ear.

Corrin pulled his hand back slightly to cup his wife’s cheek. “I love you, Azura.”

She leaned into his touch. “I love you too, my darling king.”


End file.
